ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball AT
Dragonball AT or Dragonball Another Time is the story of Future Trunks after he goes back to his time. Ulike others of this story this includes the Movies in between the Cell and Majin Buu sagas as well as the Baby and Super 17 sagas. Recap In an another time 2 killer androids terrorized the Earth. The Z-Fighters tryed to defeat them, but all exept Gohan and Vegeta's son Trunks died. Years later Gohan trained Trunks, and they went to try to defeat the androids again, but failed. Once again they tryed to fight the androids resulting in Gohan's death when Trunks saw this he became a Super Saiyan. Trunks saw that hope was lost so he went into the past to find a way to defeat the android. He recieved training in the past and when he returned to his time he defeated the androids. Android 13 Saga When Trunks returns to his own time he finds 3 more killer androids. They announce themselves as Android 13, 14, and 15. 15 and 14 attack Trunks. Trunks uses his new sword and quickly defeats 15 then slashes 14 in half. Trunks then attacks 13 and thinks he has him beat, but then he combines himself with the broken parts of 14 and 15. Trunks attacks the new android, but it does nothing then when all hope seemed lost Gohan appeared as Trunks fired a Masenko and together they fired a powerful Masenko together killing 13. Bojack Saga One day a group of evil warriors attack the Earth by the name of Bojack and his men. Trunks senses the power of Bojack and rushes to stop them. The first he encouters is the fighter named Kogu who Trunks quickly kills. He then finds the one named Bujin. Trunks struggles with him and after a long fight Trunks kills him too. Trunks find the fighter Bido next. Trunks meets his match against Bido. Trunks is able to get away from him and find the leader Bojack. When Trunks finds Bojack he makes a deal with him. To stop killing people for one day which (for reasons unknown) Bojack accepts. One last hope After knowing that the world would be safe for a day Trunks goes to Capsule Corp. and uses a prototype Super Spaceship to fly to Namek and use the Dragonballs to wish Gohan back to life. After a short few hour journey Trunks lands on Namek. He then finds the Grand Elder and tells him the sittuation. The Grand Elder gave Trunks the 7 Dragonballs (which he had collected and put in his hideout). He then finds out that 3 wishs can be granted and wish Gohan and Vegeta back to life and uses the 3rd wish to teleport himself back to Earth. Return to Earth. Trunks reunites with Gohan and his Father After getting telleported back to Earth by Porunga Trunks quickly senses Gohan and Vegeta's power and goes to find them. When Trunks find find them he is happy to see them, but the happieness can't last long as Bojack is still alive. Gohan tell Trunks about the Hyperboloc Time Chamber Goku told him about in otherworld. Gohan tells Vegeta and Trunks to go train there since they still had a few hour intil Bojack attacked again. Training at the next level, The Hyperbolic Time Chamber After hearing about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trunks and Vegeta went inside the Chamber and began training. Trunks attacked Vegeta with a Burning attack which he quickly dogded and countered with a Big Bang Attack which knowcked Trunks down. Trunks quickly got back up and fired a Burning Attack at Vegeta which Vegeta dodged and found Trunks gone then from behind him came a Finish Buster that defeated Vegeta. Since they only had 6 hours outside of the chamber it was time to come out after 3 months of training in the Chamber. The Battle begins, Bojack vs Gohan After the time was up Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks rushed to find Bojack and the Galaxy Warriors and found Bido. Vegeta fought him. Bido attacked Vegeta with all his might but couldn't land a hit. Then Vegeta kicked Bido's head of then blasted a big hole through his chest to ensure his defeat. They then found Bojack and Zangya. Trunks attacked Zangya and they were an even match until Trunks went Super Saiyan. Trunks delivered a very powerful kick to Zangya destroying her. Then it was time to fight Bojack. Gohan attack Bojack and was slightly stronger than him. Gohan delivered a powerful blow to Bojack which he quickly recoved from, then Bojack blasted Gohan which didn't even fase him. Then Bojack revealed he had another form and then he transformed. The Ultimate Battle After Bojack transformed he went to attack Gohan, but Vegeta stopped the attack and attacked Bojack. Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack at Bojack. Bojack recovered and attacked Vegeta. Vegeta dedged the attack then Bojack went to fire his most powerful attack, but Trunks stopped him by firing a Burning Attack. Then Bojack recovered and blasted Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta got injured, but Trunks stood back up. Gohan attacked Bojack. Gohan delivered a powerful kick to Bojack's head and countered by blasting Gohan severly injuring him. Trunks saw Gohan get blasted and began to change. Trunks' Hidden Potential, A New Form Thinking Gohan was dead Trunks got very angry, then awakened the Ultimate Super Saiyan form, The Flame Super Saiyan. Trunks attacked Bojack with everything he had. Bojack didn't stand a chance against Trunks, but the form was slowly taking it's toll on Trunks. Trunks almost had Bojack beaten, until the form weakend him so much that Bojack was getting the advantage. Then Bojack fired a Galactic Buster to finish Trunks, and Trunks fired a Masenko. The 2 beams clashed and Bojack's blast was slightly winning. Then Vegeta blasted Bojack destacting him so Trunks could finish Bojack. Trunks obliterated Bojack and peace returned again. Vegeta and Trunks found Gohan alive and gave him a Sensu Bean, and peace had returned. Broly Saga One day Trunks decided to go to New Namek to wish back the others. Trunks wished back Goku then Tien and Krillin. Trunks told Yamcha and Chiaotzu through King Kai that he'd wish them back as soon as possible, but Yamcha and Chiaotzu said they wanted to stay there. When Trunks returned to Earth Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Tien were fighting an odd looking Super Saiyan, Broly. No one stood a chance against Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks rushed Broly, but Broly just knocked him back with ease. As everyone struggled Trunks got angry and awakened the Flame Super Saiyan again Trunks rushed Broly and blasted him with a Finish Buster, killing Broly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Dragonball AT Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Story invented by Gotek